villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela
Angela is the main protagonist of the Siren series, originally an Angel in the service of the Alpha in the High Heavens she was involved in a relationship with a mortal man and grew to geniunely love him, yet this was in violation of the Divine Laws and Angela found herself shunned by her other Angel kin. However things did not truly get bad until the archangel known as Mastema uses her as an excuse to enforce draconian laws as part of his own plan to overthrow the Alpha, entering into a deal with a demon from the Depths of Depravity Mastema had Angela's lover spirited away and then banished her from the High Heavens when she tried to expose his treachery - labelling her a traitor, during her fall she lost a wing and thus became known as "One-Wing" to the homeless who found her. Raised for a few days in the back alleys Angela grew protective of the homeless who treated her with kindness despite their own troubles, especially a young blind girl named Kate, defending them from vicious gangs who preyed upon and murdered them with wanton abandon - yet she never forgot about her lover and began to long for justice against Mastema. This longing would bring her into contact with her personal demon, the monster known as Crucio, which was sent by Evil to try and corrupt Angela - when Angela proved resistant Crucio began to manipulate events so as to increase the suffering of the homeless.. Powers / Abilities *'Empathy' (Angela can sense the emotional states of others and manipulate it, though she tends to try and help heal emotional wounds rather than inflict harm - however she can use it as a weapon by manipulating the fears of her enemies, she can even make people experience the emotional pain they have inflicted on others.. with concentrated effort) *'Healing' (Angela's touch can heal wounds caused by violence, though it can not help against sickness, for example she can heal stab wounds or similar but is unable to remove blindness such as that Kate has (since she developed blindness due to illness) - Angela's blood is also a healing device, more concentrated than her touch and contact with her blood can heal even normally fatal wounds, if done in time) *'Enhanced Physiology' (Angela's physiology is much more developed than most humans) *'Superhuman Strength' (Angela's strength is incredible, able to break bones with ease and lift objects many times heavier than herself - when pushed to her limits Angela has strength rivalling that of high-tier superhuman "tanks" such as Adam Man) *'Regeneration' (Angela can regenerate very quickly from almost any conventional attack, though she is more vulnerable to demonic and/or divine assaults) *'Astral Projection' (Angela can project herself into the astral-realm) *'Dimensional-Control '(Angela can open/close dimensional portals - however she can no longer enter the High Heavens, nor can she safely transfer to lower-realms due to her angelic nature, which produces a "scent" malicious demons can easily track) *'Occult Knowledge' (Angela is a being of the occult and thus has extensive knowledge of the mystic and cosmic world) Angela Angela Angela